How He Became The One Named Jason
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: This is a story I had to write for my General Literature class that I thought some of you might like on hoe Jason became a murderer and how he is known today.


**How He Became the One Named Jason**

Chapter 1 – The Voorhees Family

They weren't always a psychotic family. They were loved by many people who came around to the area. The Voorhees's family was pleasant, active, and welcoming. Mr. and Mrs. Pamela Voorhees had a son after their marriage. Unfortunately, the child was born with a deformed face structure and was a tiny bit mentally challenged. Mr. Voorhees would go on a regular 1 month trip around the world due to his work while, Pamela would stay home to tend to Jason and tidy up their cabin. On a beautiful summer afternoon, Pamela received a phone call telling her that her husband died in a plane crash. Pamela was crushed. She took Jason and left the house as soon as they got their belongings inside their car. Pamela and Jason moved to Hardwick, New Jersey, in an area where kids go to camp called Camp Crystal Lake, where many children would go for a day and even for weeks for fun activities. Pamela thought that this was the perfect place to raise Jason up in and with the camp here too Jason could make some friends. In the camp, they would go for a nice walk, play in a nearby creek, make objects out of the bark from trees, gather around the camp fire at night and roast marsh mellows and Jason's favorite go swimming in the lake. Pamela insisted that if her son, Jason, was going to go swimming in the lake that he would have to be watched until he is safely back on the land. The counselors knew that Pamela was very protective over her child and respected her wishes by telling her that they wouldn't let Jason out of their site. They didn't keep their promise. The one counselor that watched out for Jason the most was Alice Hardy. One day, Jason went swimming in the lake. All the counselors were out of their cabins along with all the children that are currently attending the camp. Half of the kids were sitting at the wooden picnic tables. The other half were swimming in the lake. Jason was out farther out than the others. He loved to dive under the water. He always felt fresh as he broke the surface to take a breath. Jason felt the most free when he was completely out in the deep, center of the Crystal Lake. He swam out so far that his legs wouldn't be able to touch the bottom of the lake anymore. The counselors were all busy or sat around doing nothing as Jason unknowingly swam out where there were waves that were big enough to push him under the water and would eventually drown him. Jason began to again dive under the water. Alice had turned around just to see a Jason dive under the water. She gasped in horror as she remembered her promise to Pamela about watching Jason when he goes swimming. She made a mad dash over to the edge of the dock that extends only enough to be a couple meters away from Jason. "JASON!" Alice shouted with panic and fear for the boy. Jason looked up at her just in time to be forced under the water. He popped back up to gasp for air but was shoved right back down."HELP I NEED HELP!" Alice screamed out. By the time the rescue team was at the spot Jason was drowning at, Jason was nowhere to be seen… he had drowned…

Alice slowly made her way up to Pamela's cabin doorstep. She hesitated for a brief moment thinking how devastated Pamela will be when she finds out that Jason had drowned in the lake. Alice bit her lip as she knocked on the wooden door, preparing herself for the reaction of a mother who had lost her only child. Pamela opened the door with a smile. "Why, hello Alice! Care to come inside? I just made a new batch of cookies for Jason after camp gets out". Pamela noticed how sad Alice was and that she hadn't replied to her offer. "Is something the matter?" "Mrs. Voorhees… I'm so sorry…" Pamela understood right away at what Alice was going to say to her. No… No! Jason was fine! She wanted to scream but she had to make sure that was the problem. "Whatever do you mean?" "It's about your son… Jason…" oh no… here it comes! Pamela thought as Alice got ready for the horrible news "He's dead…" "No…" Pamela argued gripping her heart in agony. She took a step back into her cabin. "I'm sorry but it's true… I was over helping out the other campers with their arts in crafts activity. Jason was over with the other counselors who were with the campers who wanted to swim. I made sure he was okay and the next thing I knew he was drowning in the center of the lake…" Pamela felt her anger beginning to rise. "You said you would watch him... You promised!" Pamela screamed with venom in her voice. Alice began to take small steps back, afraid of Pamela's rage. Pamela picked up something that was leaning against the door. She held it up, death only showing in her eyes. Alice bit her tongue to hold back her scream. A machete! Alice blinked; hoping that what she was seeing was an imagination. Slowly and cautiously she opened her eyes to see Pamela standing there… holding nothing, only tears streaming down her face. Pamela slammed the cabin door, looking the hinges in place. She had some planning to do…


End file.
